monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Would you delete this vandal? I hate aWc's now. Under the agnaktor subspecies attacks, some idiot is posting nonsense about how to use cambells soup or chef boyardee or something helps you kill the monster. I guess we could re edit it, but if you know how, please deal with this moron. Torry 02:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC)Torry Something You'd Probably Like Seeing Since I'm bored..... Polls feature update! Good evening! We've just enabled an upgraded version of polls on Monster Hunter wiki. It's separate to the old extension (which will continue to exist for some time), and works a little differently. You should notice a new button in the rich text editor toolbar to create a poll, or you can use . Polls themselves even have their own pages, and are included on pages like templates: If you or your users have any issues with it, please don't hesitate to let me know via my talk page of . As you're essentially getting an early preview of the feature, you can announce (or not) it to the users as you wish. I've pinged you specifically as you're the most recent bureaucrat to edit :) (Didn't want to spam all of you!) Kirkburn (talk) 20:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Quick update, polls now use Kirkburn (talk) 12:45, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Monster Attacks Ban this idiot... Hm.. MHP3rd - U.S? Hey Art, I was wondering if MHP3rd was ever going to come to the US? I decided to ask you becouse on one of your blogs you said you have the game and i assume you know a lot about it. Am i correct? I heard MHP3rd was going to have a different name when released in the US. Is this true? Thank you A new DL quest, i think I'm not totally sure. But when I was downloading a quest in MHP3rd, I saw one at the top with the "!" on its left. It is probably new. Its quest req are HR3. Thats all i know what monsters are to be slain or what to do. Just check it out Sincerely-KaiserLos 00:13, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, its new The DL quest is indeed new Here's the info: Quest name: No idea Main Monsters: Jhen Mohran Goal: Slay/Repel Jhen Mohran Time: 30 min Reward: 10 200z and a Famitsu Coin that allows you to make an armor for your felyne comrade. That is all. KaiserLos 04:20, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Frontier 10.0 page. Mhp3rd vandalism On the Mhp3rd village one* and two* village quests, some of the quest names have been altered by an Awc. idonto know if you already saw it but yeah-Rathalos Red Head Thanks Thanks dude, it'd be pretty cool to play over AdHoc Party. The PS3 online is down here in Aus, to. :/ So it'll have to wait. But yeah, I wouldn't mind. I'm finding the Low Rank guild hall reminds me of the difficulty level I was used to in MHFU. xD But once I get to a higher rank it'd probably be more fun for you. TigrexJeff 6:51 PM Australian Time Thanks for letting me know. It confirms what my brother heard, apparently the hacker was from the UK. :/ As for LOIC? No idea. It might just mean they were paid to do it, or were a previous member of the company, but still, Sony won't release any info. Seeing as I'm on this talkpage anyway, i'll just ask a couple of quick questions about High Rank. I just barely made it in after repelling the urgent Jhen Mohran, and so far have managed to do all the key quests minus Purple Royal Ludroth, which I am just about to do. I'm using Dobo's SA and armour with Attack Up Med, but I have a few other SA that are reasonable if I need them. So, uh, tips? xD TigrexJeff 5:58 PM Eastern Australian Time Late reply. Need some tips on passing the urgent High Rank Nargacuga... :/ I reckon I can do it, but when I get in to the next rank I'll need some more power. I'm close to getting the second Narga SA, and I'm going for the last Peco SA. At the moment the only Ice element weapon I have is the Ice LS, and I can't get to the Tundra yet to upgrade it. That's a little more specific than what I asked before. ^.^'' TigrexJeff 8:18 PM Eastern Australian Time